The Rapunzel Project
by xxOhDearxx
Summary: What happens when new girl, Summer Andrews, moves into Culver Creek, and the dorm that she just-so-happens to get used to belong to the very beloved and mysterious Alaska Young? How will the Colonel and Pudge react to her? And how will she react to them?
1. Chapter 1

**~*The Rapunzel Project*~**

**-Chapter One-**

–

I had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other hanging out the car window, baking in the intense sun. God how I love the heat. It just seemed to make all my problems and worries melt away. I turned the radio up and nodded my heat to the beats of Hollywood Undead. I noted the stares of the people in the cars passing by, but I didn't care. I was on my way to a new town, a fresh start, leaving all my past behind. It's not that I had a bad past or anything, just a bit or teenage drama that I could _so_ do with out. I mean, it was my _senior year_ for Christ's sake! I was NOT going to let a little girl drama stop me from living this year to the fullest.

It started to get a bit breezy, causing my long, blonde hair to fly all over the place. So I carefully managed to pull my hair up into a sloppy pony tail, while managing the steering wheel with my knees. I bet the people in the cars next to me where having a laughing fit, I must have looked ridiculous. But again, I didn't care!

A few miles south of Birmingham, Alabama I finally turned onto the street with the huge fancy sign on it that read:

**~Culver Creek~**

**Preparatory School**

Yupe, this is where I was going to be spending my senior year. Doesn't really seem that exciting, right? But hey, it's not like my parents shipped me off here or anything. I _wanted_ to go here! I mean, think about it, it's a boarding school, no parents to tell me what or what not to do, plus I don't have to make my own food! They make it for you! Yupe, I could tell this year was going to be awesome.

I pulled into the schools parking lot, a bunch of fancy cars were parked all around and it kind of made me want to throw up. I _hated_ rich kids. I pulled my keys out of the ignition, causing the once blasting music to come to a stop, and jumped out of my Jeep and locked the door. The whole place kind of smelled like dirty secrets and cigarettes. Just like your average high school, didn't matter if it was a boarding school or not.

I opened up the trunk and got out my one huge duffel bag and a piece of paper. My admission form. I read the paper over once and closed the trunk, swinging the duffel bag over my shoulder. Room 48, and it was a single. How. Freakin'. Awesome! I walked across the huge dorm circle, the sun blasting down on my bare shoulders. Why the hell did I wear _jeans_ today!

I fished through my pocket to find the key to the room and opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I saw how utterly _normal_ the room looked. I thought it was going to be some souped up classy dorm room, but last time I checked green and white checkered linoleum tiles where anything BUT classy. I threw my duffel bag onto the bed and unzipped it, unloading my piles and piles of clothes onto the bed to later be placed in the dresser the what conveniently placed at the foot or the bed.

I picked up the fist pile of clothing and turned to place it in the dresser when I noticed that I never shut the door to the room, and also that there was this short, muscly guy standing in the doorway with a kind of awe-stuck expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy. Not in a snobby way or anything, I was no snob that's for sure. I asked it in a more "Um excuse me but what the _hell_ are you standing in my doorway staring at me for?" kind of way. If that makes any difference...Which it definitely does...To me.

The guy blinked a few times and shock his head. "S-Sorry about that, uh, I meant to knock but... for some reason... I just...didn't." he explained. Was this guy mentally challenged or something? He "meant to knock but didn't" The hell does that even mean! I nodded slowly at him. "Anyway, uh, I'm Chip Martin, just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood's all." He smiled and nodded at me, then he kind of looked around my room awkwardly, it kind of freaked me out.

"Yeah, Hi Chip, I'm Summer Andrews." I said and walked over to him, and stuck out my hand for him to shake. He did so, very lightly then pulled his hand back and put it into his pants pockets and looked around my room once more. "Uh, it was... nice meeting you! Thanks for, uh, stopping by!" I said practically shoving him out the door.

"Oh yeah, nice meeting you too! Uh, see ya' later, I guess." He stepped out and I smiled and nodded. He then turned quickly and walked away and turned into the room that was four doors down from mine. Great, creepy stalker kid is only a few rooms away from me. I sighed, closed and locked the door, then went back to unpacking.

–

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*The Rapunzel Project*~**

**-Chapter Two-**

–

I woke up early the next morning. Not for anything in particular, I just did naturally. I Rolled out of bed, stretched then headed into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. Once I was done in the shower I blew dried my hair and wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my bedroom. Ugh, the scent of Love Spell and boarding school dorm room did NOT mix very well.

I searched the room for the air freshening spray I had brought with me when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and opened the door. Great, it was the short, muscly man from yesterday. What was his name? Oh, right, Chip.

I sighed again. "Hey Chip, what's up?" I asked rather apathetically. Then I noticed how he was just staring at me all wide eyed. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at myself. Shit. I forgot. I was wearing nothing but a towel. SLAM! I slammed the door shut and quickly got dressed. Green tank top and jeans? Yeah, that'll work. I threw on my clothes, fixed my hair a little, then opened the door again. Lo and behold, he was still there, staring in awe. I cleared my throat. "S-Sorry, about... that." I said and laughed awkwardly. "S-So! What was it that you came by for?"

He blinked his eyes rapidly, shook his head side to side and slapped his cheeks a few times. "Right, right! I, uh, wanted to introduce you to my room mate! And, uh, maybe, show you around, i-if you'd like me too that is!" He said nervously. God I _really_ hope this guy didn't have a puppy crush on me or something, there's no way in HELL I could date someone shorter than me! And I hate having to turn people down.

I smiled weakly and nodded my head. "Yeah, s-sure, that sounds... great, real great, Chip." Ugh! What was I doing? If I just feed into what he's offering he'll think I'm interested back! Stupid, stupid girl!

He smiled widely then turned in the direction of his room, "Hey Pudge! Come over here! I got someone I want ya' to meet!" Then he turned back to me and smiled. "By the way, you can just call me the Colonel, it's kind of what everybody calls me." I nodded again and out of the corner of my eye I saw this tall, scrawny kid walking our way. _He_ was Pudge? I don't see how that nickname fit at all... Chip, or rather, the Colonel, smiled and put his around around Pudge. "Pudge, I'd like you to meet Summer Andrews, or from here on she'll be known as Rapunzel." He smacked Pudge on the back and laughed.

"H-hey! I never agreed to that!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. But it seemed there was not fighting it. I sighed. "It's nice to meet you Pudge..."

He looked at me and smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Nice to meet you too, but my name is actually Miles Halter..."

–

**Chapter End**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's not a very long chapter :'D I've had this sitting in my file for quite some time and just never uploaded it xD Anyway, maybe if I get some good reviews I'll update sooner! Just saying ;D**


End file.
